Hard Writing
by Brimera Urbana
Summary: Edward es un chico inseguro de si mismo y apático. Su hermosa vecina, Bella, llama su atención al instante. ¿Cómo lidiará con la hermosa distracción?


Esta historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Hard Writing**

No había demasiadas cosas importantes que tuviese en mente.

Vivía solo, mis padres y yo teníamos una relación distante, y no hablaba con mis hermanos. A cualquier persona esto le preocuparía pero no a mi, me daba tranquilidad estar solo y me satisfacía el sentido de control que eso me daba.

Mi esfuerzo estaba enfocado en mi trabajo: 12hs de contabilidad para una importante empresa. Y era excelente en mi trabajo, incluso siendo modesto. Por ello no necesitaba ser supervisado en mi oficina.

Mis días se resumían a unas tres cosas básicas: trabajar, leer y comer. Mis rutinas eran tan simples que podría cumplirlas dormido.

El edificio que habitaba ese ubicaba en la parte más peligrosa de la ciudad; siempre volvía tarde a casa y me invadía esa lúgubre penumbra del foco fluorescente al subir las escaleras hasta mi departamento. Todo fue normal hasta ver a mi nueva vecina.

Hacia unos días el señor que vivía frente a mi murió de un infarto y hoy ya estaba siendo ocupado su hogar.

La chica abrió la puerta con soltura vistiendo unos jeans sueltos y una camiseta de tirantes, parecía una chica normal hasta ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Una mirada entre fría y compasiva. Me observó llegar y nuevamente entro con velocidad cerrando la puerta, me había notado pero no quería presentarse. Lo entendí, nadie quería al muchacho pálido de lentes. Ya estaba acostumbrado, así era yo.

Al día siguiente empezaba a sentir los efectos de esa breve aparición. Contaba la fila de números por segunda vez, no siempre sucedía esto. La mirada de la chica me tenia distraído. En mi mente los números antes ordenados ahora volaban caóticamente por doquier. Era una chica interesante, debía tener un par de años menos que yo, tal vez recién se gradúa. Quizás vive con alguien…quizás tiene novio o esta casada.

Mis manos se detuvieron frente al teclado de la computadora. "…quizás tiene novio o está casada". Seguí trabajando fríamente en mi recuento de pasivos y activos.

Volvía a mi departamento y la crucé en el ascensor, los dos entramos en él. Ambos nos asustamos un poco. Me sobrecogió el intoxicante aroma de su cabello: Fresas y rosas. Me detuve a olerlo como un hombre desahuciado.

-Ho…Hola- saludó algo tímida.

-Hola.- respondí, creyendo que ahí terminaría la conversación.

-Mi nombre es Bella.- dijo ella.

-Soy Edward.- contesté girándome a ver sus ojos. Eran bellos. Pero noté algo de nerviosismo en como desviaba su mirada a todas direcciones. Bajé mi cabeza y eso cortó la conversación definitivamente sumiéndonos en un silencio incómodo. Finalmente el ascensor se detuvo y ambos salimos de él, ella más rápido que yo, sacando de su bolsillo las llaves del departamento.

-Fue un placer, Edward.- dijo saludando nerviosa con la mano. Apenas levante la mía y estaba por decir "Igualmente", la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Resignado, entre a mi casa.

La noté vacía por primera vez. No había nada en las paredes, trataba de mantenerlas blancas como cuando me la entregaron. Un sillón negro estaba frente al televisor. A su lado mi estante lleno de libros. La escasa cocina estaba girando por el desayunador que la dividía de la sala. Siguiendo por el pasillo estaba el baño y mi habitación, y, fuera de esta, un pequeño balcón. No había mesas familiares, ni fotos, ni colores vivos o acentos de ellos, hasta mi cama era aburrida. Siempre lo había sido.

Me recosté y pensé en ella, en su aroma tan fresco y natural. Una dulce excitación estaba llenando mi pecho y me hacía respirar profundamente. No acostumbraba hacerlo pero me vi en la necesidad de ver mujeres por internet, para imaginar a Bella.

Frente al monitor tenia a una castaña de pálida piel, pero no eran los mismo ojos, ni la misma piel. Se veía como apretaba sus pezones pero, la timidez de Bella me hacía creer que ella no sería capaz de tocarse…para mí. Quizás me dejaría tocarla por ella.

La mujer en la pantalla metía su mano entre sus piernas, sus muslos se veían muy generosos, Bella, en cambio, parecía ser de piernas delgadas e infinitas. Las cuales me gustaría besar y lamer para saborear su suavidad y ese aroma.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba tocándome encima de mi pantalón, pensando en una Bella inexistente, imaginaria. Me di asco, vergüenza.

Traté de no ver a Bella de esa forma.

Primero la evité, después solo quise ser su amigo:

-Hola.- la saludé una mañana en la que recogía el correo y ella salía con ropa de deporte, con un pantalón muy corto.

-Hola.- contestó ella sonriéndome con disculpa en su mirada, no comprendía porque. No dije nada más. Tras un breve silencio en el que miraba los sobres en mis manos sin prestarles realmente atención. Ella me rodeó y se paró a mi lado, abriendo su buzón de correo. Sacó de él unas cuantas cartas y se las llevó mientras las veía distraídamente. En su camino, alejándose donde había estado de pie todo este tiempo, se le cayó una carta y se inclinó a levantarla. No puedo describir la forma perfecta en la que el pequeño pantalón se metió en su entrepierna y dejo ver un pequeño pedacito de las gloriosas nalgas de Bella, delgada pero con la suficiente musculatura para ansiar morderla justo ahí. Rápidamente se puso de pie por completo y me miró con pánico en los ojos, sus mejillas rojas, y con la voz entrecortada solo se despidió. Yo no logre emitir ni una sola palabra.

Así, día a día, pensaba en Bella. No podría ser su amigo, de alguna manera siendo ella tan hermosa, no querría estar con un hombre alto, poco atlético, pálido como un muerto y con lentes, ¿qué clase de gusto es ese? Solo podía tenerla en mi imaginación, verla pasar a mi lado, adorar los momentos en los que nos cruzábamos y reconocía su aroma tan particular, tan Bella.

Con mucha frecuencia la soñaba o amanecía demasiado excitado, pero lo toleraba. Lo había tolerado antes y podría solo por mantener mi dignidad y mi deseo de control, aunque solo se limitase a mí mismo.

En mi trabajo había empezado a tener unos cuantos errores, no era nada de qué alarmarse en base a mi historial intachable de profesional servicio. Pero se me pidió que me concentrara y eso hice. Justo después de que visité la página de Facebook de Bella. Fue difícil, muchas chicas se hacían llamar así, no sabía su verdadero nombre ni su apellido. Solo la busque por su foto entre 348 resultados. Pero la encontré.

Isabella Marie Swan. Era originaria de Forks, Washington, y estaba soltera. Su foto de perfil era hermosa: era simplemente ella con una mirada tímida hacia un lado, usando una enorme campera verde oscuro. No había mucho más que eso en su biografía, no fotos con su familia, solo un par de fotos con un grupo de jóvenes, además de eso no demostraba mucho más de su persona; era un completo misterio como ella misma. Pude ver que tenía pocos amigos, nadie tenía su apellido, por lo que no tenía a familiares en su cuenta.

No entendía.

Nadie más que ella salía de su casa, por lo que podría concluir que no tenía familia. Pero afirmar eso sería precipitado ya que solo era mi vecina desde hacía un mes y medio.

Se acercaban las fiestas de Día de Acción de Gracias y me tocaban unas pequeñas vacaciones. Me libré del trabajo pero no fui a visitar a mis padres. No podría soportar una nueva y molesta situación como en navidad en donde todos estaban en pareja y yo era el único solitario, figurativamente en la silla de la esquina. Solo envié tarjetas para todos, mentí que trabajaba.

Volvía del supermercado y caminé rápidamente por el pasillo al salir del ascensor. Choqué a Bella y la bolsa de papel en mis manos se rompió, dejando caer todo lo que yo había comprado.

-¡Maldita Sea!- maldije en voz baja viendo como las naranjas y las patatas rodaban por todo el pasillo y hasta las escaleras.

-Lo siento, no te había visto.- dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas y ayudándome a recoger todo lo que estaba desperdigado por el suelo.

-No te preocupes,- afirmé imitando su acción- yo tampoco te vi.- la disculpé sin hacer mucho drama por el asunto.

-Te ayudo a llevarla adentro.- me propuso con sus manos llenas de fruta y una bolsa de harina.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, con dificultad, y me sentí vulnerable. Ella no dijo nada inicialmente, solo dejó todo en la cocina y salió cuando yo entre para recoger lo que faltaba, unas cuantas patatas solas en las esquinas, y luego fue a la puerta antes de que yo abandonara la cocina. Parecía que temía quedarse a solas conmigo.

-Lindo departamento.- me comentó antes de despedirla. Quería invitarla a salir, quería traerla a casa, quería que durmiera en mi cama, conmigo. Cumplir las fantasías que estaba creando mi mente cuando la veía en pantaloncillos. Pero solo callé.

-Bueno,…me tengo que ir. Nos vemos Edward.- se despidió. Cuando cerró su puerta yo cerré la mía. "Nos vemos, Isabella" dije, susurrando, en la madera. Solo estuvo por un segundo en mi departamento, pero dejó una estela de su aroma exquisito.

Me gustaba, todo de ella era de una delicia suprema.

Quizás su cuello sea delicioso de lamer, o su boca. O su vagina.

Al día siguiente estaba desocupado de mi trabajo, y necesitaba ocupar mi mente.

Leía, eso era una segunda distracción desde siempre, pero no lograba concentrarme, leí varias veces el mismo párrafo y en mi mente estaba ella. Desnuda como la imaginaba, o vestida de cualquier clase de disfraz: conejita, bruja sensual, enfermera, bibliotecaria, instructora de yoga. Todo le quedaba espléndidamente sexual a Bella.

Aun así no quería masturbarme pensando en ella. Solo veía su foto en Facebook. Nada más la deseaba en secreto.

Al día siguiente a ese golpeó a mi puerta. Pocas personas lo habían hecho, no pensaba que podría ser ella hasta que abrí la benemérita puerta y la vi en una camisa a cuadros y un pantaloncillo de jean.

-Hola…Edward. Emm…Quería preguntarte si podías ayudarme a armar un estante. No puedo hacerlo yo.- dijo mirando sus dedos, los vi y estaban lastimados y con vendas adhesivas, era tan tierno verla tan vulnerable. Y por alguna razón quise patearme por ver esa vulnerabilidad como algo atractivo.

-Claro. – acepté simplemente y salí para acompañarla a su departamento.

Entré con cuidado. Ella abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. Su casa era diferente. Había muebles eclécticos, libros por doquier, no había televisión y un gran futón dominaba la sala. Allí estaba a medio armar un estante, supuse que en el irían los libros esparcidos por la mesa.

-Disculpa el desorden, es que sigo recibiendo cajas de mudanza. Mi papá las envía.- me comentó recogiendo para mí las instrucciones y un destornillador.

-¿Vive muy lejos?- pregunté.

\- En Washington. Ahí vivía yo, pero Chicago es más próspero para una escritora. Trabajo de columnista pero soy realmente una novelista.- me comentó amenamente mientras yo veía los diagramas de las instrucciones de ensamblaje.

-Entonces escribes.- concluí memorizándolo, "si ella escribe y yo leo, tenemos algo en común", pensé.- ¿En qué trabajas ahora?

-Bueno, es un poco complicado solo explicarlo.- afirmó sentándose en una silla, yo me senté en el suelo ubicando las piezas a armar.- ¿Te resulta familiar el Método de Stanislavsky?- preguntó curiosa.

-Realmente no, pero entiendo vagamente.- contesté acomodando mis lentes y un tornillo en la muesca de la madera.

-Mi método de escritura es similar al método de actuación. Yo convino mis experiencias personales con las de mis personajes y trato de darle un enfoque íntimo a su construcción, para estructurarlos con credibilidad.- me explicaba entusiasmada. La miré un momento y vi que escribir era algo que la apasionaba, a diferencia de mí que los números solo me mantenían orgulloso pero no era algo que adorara hacer.-Por eso es que yo vivo lo que viven mis personajes.

-¿Nada de adelantos sobre su trabajo?- pregunté contento por su repentina emoción.

-Podría, pero tengo que…invitarte a mi habitación.- dijo viéndome a los ojos con esa mescla de frialdad y dulzura.

-¿Qué?- pregunté deteniéndome en el tornillo a medio torcer.

Bella se puso de pie y fue hasta el pasillo de su habitación en silencio, pero sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, invitándome. No quise ir, no sabía si realmente lo que estaba pasando era real. ¿Se suponía que debía ir tras ella?

Bella salió del pasillo desnuda por completo. El destornillador cayó de mi mano y en mi rostro se plantó una pregunta que ella se apresuró a responder en su lejanía de ninfa intocable:

-Esto es parte de lo que escribo. No estaba segura de que quisieras, pero lo intuía. Algo te atrae de mí, ¿no es cierto?- Asentí con lentitud, estaba abrumado por la curvatura suave de su cuerpo y lo vaga que había sido mi imaginación.- Y algo me atrae de ti.- Se acercó poco a poco.

-Edward…- dijo y tocó mi pecho. Cerró sus ojos como si disfrutara algo.- Si, eres tú.- casi susurró abriendo sus ojos chocolate bajo sus espesas pestañas.

-¿D…de qué se trata el libro?...- no entiendo por qué lo pregunté, no estaba pensando realmente. Solo sabía que no debía tocarla hasta que ella me lo pidiera con claridad, solo pensaba en eso; mi pene, pensaba por sí solo.

-Se trata de sexo duro.- me dijo oliendo mi cuello, y yo abracé su aroma cuando la apreté contra mi cuerpo.

No necesitaba más permiso que ése.

Inicialmente apoyé mis manos en su cintura y la calidez de su cuerpo me invadió, su piel era suave y me invitó a recorrer su espalda hasta su nuca con lentitud mientras ella seguía besando mi cuello. Paso a paso íbamos acercándonos a su habitación, entre toqueteos y besos. Sus labios eran más exquisitos que en mis fantasías.

Al cabo de un momento en el que me dejé llevar hacia su cama, caímos en ella y, con soltura, ella se subió encima de mí para arrancarme la camisa literalmente. Siempre había querido que alguien hiciera algo así, y aparentemente ella también lo había querido hacer antes porque se sonreía con suficiencia. Aun estando entre los girones de mi camisa ella se recostó sobre mi pecho y besaba su recorrido hacia abajo mientras yo veía el perfecto borde de sus nalgas abiertas y necesité morderlas.

Cambié la posición y la coloque a cuatro pies debajo de mí, besando su espalda en mi recorrido hacia sus nalgas, ella se contoneaba con cada beso. Cuando mordí esa parte de su ser algo en ella se encendió y en mí también, porque ansiaba más y eso me hacía tomar la iniciativa en satisfacerme de ella, aunque una pequeña parte de mí no quería lastimarla física o emocionalmente.

En el momento en el que su trasero estaba frente a mí lo quería todo, en mi proeza lamí el lugar donde mordí y me extendí lamiendo la curvatura de su nalga hasta el ano, el cual lamí con cuidado y lentitud. La oí gemir prolongadamente y cerré mis ojos de placer al escuchar ese gloriosos sonido suave pero bajo que hacia vibrar su pecho.

Lamia en círculos, aumenté la velocidad, y me aproximé a tocar su clítoris. En el camino toque la entrada de su vagina y estaba húmeda, con aquella misma humedad me serví para masturbar ese lugar que buscaba y al encontrarlo escuche ese cambio al haberlo hecho más placentero para ella. Movía su cadera, buscaba calmar ese deseo, hasta que se detuvo y me llamó:- Edward…-

-¿Si, Bella?- le pregunté al oído al levantarme y cubrirla con mi cuerpo. Ella estaba debajo de mí y mi pecho estaba pegado a su espalda, además de nuestros sexos chocando. Nunca había estado más duro.

-Edward, necesito que…ah….que me ates.- pidió con necesidad.

-¿En serio?

-Átame…- pidió girándose y cayendo en la cama, con sus manos juntas. Elevé la vista y en la mesa de luz estaba esperando una cuerda.

Bella, atada, vulnerable, solo mía.

\- Esta experiencia es más exitosa de lo que pensé.- comentó sonriendo, yo le respondí de la misma forma.- Pero no te olvides que debe ser rudo…Yo voy a decirte "estante" si no puedo tolerarlo más. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo.

Con la cuerda en mi mano y ella acostada en la cama me sentí abrumado, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Tiempo que pudiera disfrutar sin perder el humor del momento. Me levanté de la cama y noté incógnita en su mirada. Solo cuando pude sentarme en el borde de la cama le pedí:

-Quiero que toques todo tu cuerpo, excepto el clítoris.

-¿Qué me toque?- preguntó confundida.

-Exactamente.- concluí acomodándome para verla cómodamente.

Recostada como estaba envolvió mi mirada con la suya, se tocó sus labios, intermitentemente el superior y el inferior. Bajo por su cuello y pasó delineando sus pechos como yo había querido durante un buen tiempo. Esas manos se detuvieron a pellizcar sus pezones, sin favoritismo; rozaron su cintura, pasaron por su vientre, siguieron por sus piernas y a estas las extendió juntas en un delicado y elegante elongamiento. Bajaron con la misma gracia con las que subieron pero se detuvieron en su entrepierna, abrió sus piernas delante de mí y separó un poco sus labios para que yo lograra ver. No estaba avergonzada, yo tampoco. Ya sabía qué hacer con ella. Sus labios estaban brillantes debido a su lubricación y ese aroma a fresas y rosas ahora estaba mezclado con su esencia que me excitaba aún más.

Estaba tocando sus labios vaginales cuando, sin previo aviso, me posicioné sobre ella. Elevé sus manos y las até entre sí con todo el extremo de soga.

-No se te permite hablar a menos que sea para detenerme con la palabra que dijiste o para disfrutar.- ella me sonrió en respuesta y todo comenzó.

Me quité los pantalones, la ropa interior y los zapatos. Ahora ella veía mi pene por primera vez, y lo acerqué a su boca. Lo lamió con timidez al principio, pero pronto logró acostumbrarse a mi sabor y tamaño. Su boca era tan apasionante, y parecía que cada vez necesitaba llegar más profundo, más rápido. En algún punto ya estaba cogiendo su cabeza hasta que su rostro se escondía entre mis piernas, estaba a punto de acabar con la imagen pero me aparté, quizás necesitaba respirar. La observé relamiéndose y mirándome como si quisiera más, pasé la punta de mi pene por sus labios hinchados y los abrió, lamiendo esa punta y la gota que brotaba de ella. Extendí mi mano derecha hacia su vagina e introduje uno de mis dedos, el gemido que hizo al disfrutar ese pequeño toque me llevó enormes descargas de placer a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo. No faltaba mucho para que yo terminara, pero quería que su experiencia fuese impresionante, así que me esmeraría en darle el primero de los orgasmos que iba a tener. La masturbé, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente, hasta el punto de frotar mi mano contra su clítoris violentamente, ella parecía disfrutarlo. Fue increíble como ver el cambio entre gemidos y jadeos a gruñidos y gritos agitados. No faltó mucho hasta que ella arqueó su espalda enterrando la cabeza entre las sábanas, dejándose llevar. Esperé sentándome en la cama a su lado un momento para que se repusiera, pero no lo suficiente para que se durmiera.

-Bella, quiero que comas mi pene.- le dije suavemente, no quería asustarla ni sonar como alguien falso, realmente quería que lo metiera en su boca.

Ella se giró sobre su espalda y hundió su rostro en mi entrepierna sin calentamiento previo, enfundando mi pene con su garganta. Sus brazos no le permitían mucha movilidad, solo se movía de adentro hacia afuera. Lo interesante, además de las sensaciones eran los sonidos. Y sus ojos que me pedían más.

Acabé llenando su boca de semen. No le pregunté si lo toleraría. Ella lo tragó.

Yo seguía sentado en la cama y ella se sentó frente a mí sobre mi pene que, debido a su calor y resbaladiza textura, empezaba a endurecerse nuevamente. Su rostro manchado de semen estaba frente a mí y me besó, ese sabor a ella y a mí se apoderó de mi mente. Ella me estaba aceptando tal cual era, aunque fuese pálido, usara anteojos y fuese desgarbado.

La penetré con fuerza y ella dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, lo hice nuevamente y muchas veces, casi al final noté que lo hacía muy fuerte; sus senos se balanceaban con violencia al igual que su cabello. Si seguíamos así pronto iba a acabar otra vez y este pequeño paraíso seria breve. Le indique que se pusiera sobre sus manos y rodillas y lo hizo nuevamente.

-Bella…-dije a su oído- ¿me dejas penetrarte por aquí?- pregunté tocando su ano, con lo cual ella se estremeció y asintió.- Lame mis dedos, por favor.- le pedí.

Su lengua paso por ellos y yo los introduje con cuidado en su orificio estrecho, primero uno, después otro, y otro. Cuando sentí que estaba algo dilatada y que sus gemidos fueron más placenteros introduje tortuosamente lento mi pene para no dañarla. Ella no dijo nada, por un momento pensé que había llegado a su límite por lo que también me detuve pero procedió a empujarse sobre mi miembro. Y entonces se liberó su suspiro de placer. Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad de mis embestidas sobre el ano apretado de Bella, y cada una era una estupenda sensación de presión y palpitación.

-No…voy…ah… a ser suave….- advertí porque sentía la necesidad de llevar el asuntó a otro nivel, el que ella había pedido.

-Mierda, Edward, ¡cógeme!- exigió ebria de placer. Introduje mi pene completo en ella y choque mi cadera con sus nalgas:

-No tienes permitido hablar.- le advertí con autoridad a su oído, no necesitaba elevar la voz. Esa advertencia se sintió en una contracción en su centro, yo logre sentirla. Y la penetré más fuerte, hasta el fondo, rápido. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando era rítmico e iba en aumento. No tenía vergüenza de jadear un poco.

Apretaba su trasero a mí con mis dos manos. Y entonces ella se giró a verme y vi en sus ojos, como fruncía sus cejas en súplica y apretaba su labio inferior, que ella estaba por alcanzarlo nuevamente. Seguí constante, hasta que decidí apretar sus pezones y ella no lo resistió. Abandonó su posición sobre sus manos y, aun arrodillada y con mi pene en su ano, se irguió en su orgasmo y yo la presioné contra mi pecho, apretando ambos en centro de nuestro placer. Hasta que esa radial sensación cesó y ella cayo en la cama, desmadejada, exhausta y aún unida a mí. Salí de ella y de su cavidad salió algo de mi semen. No hay cosa más excitante y morbosa que ver aquello.

Nos recostamos uno al lado del otro viendo el techo.

No había palabras.

Al cabo de un momento yo necesitaba palabras:

-¿Estas bien?

Ella se giró y se acurrucó en mi pecho:

-¿Puedo hablar?- preguntó inocente viendo a mis ojos.

-Por supuesto.

-Me pareció duro, pero no lo que esperaba.

-Eso es algo decepcionante.- dije más desanimado.

-Pero no voy a rendirme contigo. Quiero que sigamos haciéndolo. Esto fue excelente material….y la experiencia no fue tan mala.- aclaró para mi alegría. No pude contenerme y la abracé. Al soltarla noté que sus manos seguían atadas y, con cuidado las desaté. Observé con horror lo que había hecho: sus brazos estaban marcados por la cuerda, la piel de Bella era sensible y las marcas rojas parecían dolorosas. Acaricié sus manos ya lastimadas con cuidado y las besé con cariño. Ella dejó que la besara de esa manera tan íntima, aún más que antes.

\- Puedes quedarte a dormir.- me dijo. No le contesté.

Me acomodé a su lado en la cama y solo dormí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y ella había hecho el desayuno, nadie lo había hecho por mi desde que vivía en casa.

-Yo no tengo compañía en casa desde que terminé la universidad. Entiendo lo solitario que puede ser.- explicó sentándose cruzando sus piernas y llevando un tazón con fruta en sus manos. Parecía una acción cotidiana para ella. Y estaba vestida con solo una remera de tirantes y ropa interior.

-¿Nunca tuviste un novio?- pregunté bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Realmente no, nunca algo realmente serio que me involucre.- contestó mirando a través de la ventana. -¿Y tú?

-Mírame…¿a quién podría atraer?- dije algo avergonzado de mí mismo y de revelar mi verdad. Pero debo decir que no era cobarde para admitir la verdad.

-Edward…- me llamó viéndome a los ojos con dulzura, esa leve frialdad en sus ojos se estaba diluyendo en chocolate fundido. Se puso de pie y se sentó a horcadas en mis piernas y me besó.- Esto que me provocas no lo logra cualquiera, eres la segunda persona con la que mantengo relaciones y te elegí porque notaba que eras un ser frágil que extiende su propia fortaleza. Como yo… eso te hace una persona fuerte en donde realmente importa. Mas allá de los anteojos…- dijo subiéndolos en el puente de mi nariz.- o lo que sea que pienses que es algo repelente, no lo creas. Porque ve más en ti que lo que cualquier puede.- Afirmó rosando su nariz con la mía - Y, aunque fue algo casual, ver esa clase de verdad no se quiere dejar.- cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó en mi pecho, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos.

Nadie me había dicho algo así. Nunca me había importado antes ser aceptado, o quizás no quería darle importancia, pero hoy, sentado en el recibidor de Bella, en calzoncillos y descalzo y con ella en mis piernas entendí que había cosas importantes en la vida. Existían sorpresas, cariño, amores, calidez, dulzura, promesas…

Y ahora estaba Bella.

No entendía cómo, pero lograría que ella permaneciera en mi existencia, aun si fuera solo una anécdota de cómo mi vecina y yo tuvimos una aventura o si aceptaba acompañarme por siempre.


End file.
